1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an apparatus for storing slacks of optical fibers extending from optical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
When connecting optical devices such as semiconductor lasers to an optical system by using optical fibers, for example, longer optical fibers than are necessary for the connection are used in order to obtain excellent characteristics. Consequently, it is necessary to deal with slacks of the optical fibers extending from the optical devices.
Conventionally, such slacks are dealt with by simply leaving the optical fibers as they are without supporting them, or by placing the optical fibers on a support member.
Where the optical fibers are left as they are without support or placed on a support member, the optical fibers could move and vary the curvature thereof. When the optical fibers move and vary the curvature thereof, variations will occur in the emission pattern of the luminous flux emitted from the optical fibers, to produce an adverse effect upon the light transmission characteristics.
Thus, as described in Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) No. 1995-63925, optical fibers may be fixed by winding slacks thereof around guide members or the like. In such a case, however, maintainability is poor in time of changing optical devices or optical fibers.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a slack storage apparatus for storing slacks of optical fibers, which realizes an improvement in maintainability while preventing movement of the optical fibers to avoid deterioration in transmission characteristics.
The above object is fulfilled, according to the present invention, by a slack storage apparatus for storing slacks of optical fibers extending from optical devices, the apparatus comprising a fixed plate disposed in horizontal posture, and at least one movable plate disposed parallel to the fixed plate to be movable toward and away from the fixed plate, wherein, when the movable plate is moved toward the fixed plate, one of the optical fibers is fixedly pinched between the fixed plate and the movable plate.
This slack storage apparatus for storing optical fibers is capable of fixedly pinching the optical fibers. Thus, deterioration in transmission characteristics due to movement of the optical fibers is effectively avoided. In addition, the optical fibers may easily be released from the fixed state to realize improved maintainability.
In another aspect of the invention, a slack storage apparatus is provided for storing slacks of optical fibers extending from optical devices, the apparatus comprising a plurality of optical fiber fixing units arranged one over another, each of the optical fiber fixing units including a fixed plate disposed in horizontal posture, and at least one movable plate disposed parallel to the fixed plate to be movable toward and away from the fixed plate, wherein, when the movable plate is moved toward the fixed plate, one of the optical fibers is fixedly pinched between the fixed plate and the movable plate.
In a further aspect of the invention, a slack storage apparatus is provided for storing slacks of optical fibers extending from optical devices, the apparatus comprising a plurality of optical fiber fixing units arranged one over another, each of the optical fiber fixing units including a fixed plate disposed in horizontal posture, a first movable plate disposed parallel to the fixed plate to be movable toward and away from the fixed plate, a second movable plate disposed parallel to the first movable plate to be movable toward and away from the first movable plate, and a plate moving mechanism for synchronously moving the first movable plate toward the fixed plate and the second plate toward the first movable plate, wherein the optical fibers are fixedly pinched between the fixed plate and the first movable plate and between the first movable plate and the second movable plate.
In a still further aspect of the invention, a slack storage apparatus is provided for storing slacks of optical fibers extending from optical devices, the apparatus comprising fixed shafts extending vertically, movable shafts movable vertically and having large diameter portions and small diameter portions arranged alternately, a plurality of fixed plates fixed to the fixed shafts, first movable plates disposed parallel to the fixed plates and corresponding in number to the fixed plates, the first movable plates defining bores smaller than the large diameter portions and larger than the small diameter portions, the small diameter portions extending through the bores, and second movable plates fixed to the movable shafts and corresponding in number to the first movable plates, the second movable plates being parallel to the first movable plates and opposed to the fixed plates across the first movable plates, wherein, with movement of the movable shafts, the optical fibers are fixedly pinched between the fixed plates and the first movable plates and between the first movable plates and the second movable plates, respectively.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiment of the invention.